LoliStep
LoliStep — восьмая песня из альбома LoliRock. Впервые её выложили в интернете в 2015, а сам клип — в 2016. В сериале первый раз прозвучала во "If you can't beat'em". Текст |-|Английский= Jump (jump,jump,jump,jump...) Rock (rock,rock,rock...) Break (break...down...break down...) Hands up to the right Put your hands up to the left Turn around and shake your head... Do the... Cuttin' cuttin' loose Break it down into the groove (groove) Make your move and move your hips (hips) Do the... Do the LoliStep (LoliStep) Now that you know all the moves you're a LoliRock! (Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip take it higher!) Clear your mind And get the groove Hear your body talk! (Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip take it higher!) Are you ready for the bounce? Get your feet up off the ground Sway your head And strike a pose! Do the... Snap your fingers to the beat Do the turn around and freeze Get your arms out and have some fun Do the... (Do the LoliStep) (Do the Step!) Hands up to the right Put your hands up to the left Turn around and shake your head... Do the... Cuttin' cuttin' loose Break it down into the groove (groove) Make your move and maove your hips (hips) Do the... Are you ready?! One! Two! One! Two! Three! Four! Pose (pose) Freeze (freeze) Snap your fingers (fingers) Drop (drop) Spin! (spin) Take.It.Higher! (Higher...Higher) Now that you know all the moves you're a LoliRock! (Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip take it higher!) Clear your mind And get the groove Hear your body talk! (Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip take it higher!) Now that you know all the moves you're a LoliRock! (Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip take it higher!) Clear your mind And get the groove Hear your body talk! (Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip take it higher!) Everyone... Raise your hands... In the moonlight... ..Raise your hands... To the sky... To the starlights... Everyone...Raise your hands...In the moonlight... Now that you know all the moves you're a LoliRock! (Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip take it higher!) ..Raise your hands...To the sky...To the starlights... Clear your mind And get the groove Hear your body talk! (Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip take it higher!) (Everyone...Raise your hands...In the moonlight...) Now that you know all the moves you're a LoliRock! Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip take it higher! (..Raise your hands...To the sky...To the starlights...) Clear your mind And get the groove Hear your body talk! Jump, jump, LoliStep, drop, skip take it higher! ...Drop, skip, take it higher! |-|Французский= Lolistep Lolirock Lolistep Lève bien ta main droite comme ça Lève bien ta main gauche Tourne en te secouant la tête Et dance Donne toi à font Et font toi dans la musique Rebondit vite en cadance Et dance Dance le lolistep [ Voilà tu sais tous des mouvement d'une lolirock Un Deux lolistep Trois Quatre sauter en l'air Vas y laisse toi emporter sur la musique pop Un Deux lolistep Trois Quatre sauter en l'air ] Il faut pas faire de faux pas Quand tu lève les pieds comme ça Balance la tête, marque une pause et dance Tu doit faire claquer tes doigts En te retournant voilà Garde bien confiance en toi Et dance Dance le lolistep Lève bien ta main droite comme ça Lève bien ta main gauche Tourne en te secouant la tête Et dance Donne toi à font Et font toi dans la musique Rebondit vite en cadance Dance le lolistep I you ready ?! One, Two ! One Two Three Four Un, Deux Claquer tes doigts Trois, Quatre Sauter en l'air [ Voilà tu sais tous des mouvement d'une lolirock Un Deux lolistep Trois Quatre sauter en l'air Vas y laisse toi emporter sur la musique pop Un Deux lolistep Trois Quatre sauter en l'air ] [ Voilà tu sais tous des mouvement d'une lolirock Un Deux lolistep Trois Quatre sauter en l'air Vas y laisse toi emporter sur la musique pop Un Deux lolistep Trois Quatre sauter en l'air ] On se sent, mains en l'air, toucher la lune Mains en l'air, voit le ciel et les étoiles [ Refrain ] (×2) On se sent, mains en l'air, toucher la lune Mains en l'air, vers le ciel et les étoiles Интересные детали * По словам Team LoliRock, эта песня в той или иной мере — песня Аурианы. Медиа |-|Галерея= .]] |-|Видео= Категория:Песни Категория:Песни к сезону 2